


yellow

by solaris (rumpledvelvet)



Series: colors [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/solaris
Summary: yellow, symbolically, meant happiness, joy, loyalty and optimism. it meant friendship and love, to an extent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AND MY OLD STYLE IS B A C K!
> 
> hello, all, this is based off the prompt 'sunshine' from the credence defense squad so i hope you all like it!
> 
> i also wrote all of this to shape of you by ed sheeran, though they're not at all related to each other–

yellow.

the color of their curtains, sunshine, the little tea pot that sat on their little counter, credence’s favorite socks, the tulips in the window, their sheets. 

the color of newt’s hair in the sunlight, stripes on his school scarf, newt’s battered backpack, overfilled journals, pencils tucked behind ears, a well loved corduroy vest. 

yellow, symbolically, meant happiness, joy, loyalty and optimism. it meant friendship and love, to an extent. 

credence liked yellow. he'd never seen so much of it until newt worked into his life and brought the warmth and growth of sunshine with him. 

there were little yellow flowers near where newt was squatting to sketch a bird perched on a bush. credence wanted to pick them, to see how newt’s miniature sun smile could stop his heart and breath, but he didn't want to scare the bird away and disrupt newt’s work. 

his eyes sought spots of sunshine where flowers would grow as tall and happy as their yellow blossoms and he crawled towards them, and sat down. his fingers brush over the stems curiously and he lifted his face into the sunshine to quietly ask if it was alright to pick it's yellow cousins before he asked the flowers the same question. 

yellow seemed to surge in his mind and he carefully cut the stems and held them carefully in his arms as he made his way silently back to newt — who was now taking notes.

“did the bird fly away..?”

“hm? oh, yes. i think he wanted to sit in the sunlight with the flowers..” he trailed off as he looked at credence, tilting his head inquisitively at the flowers. “are we bringing those home?”

“i would like to..”

“let's go get them a vase then, hm? they can sit in the sunshine again until it's time to dry them.” newt stood carefully, green ( life, renewal, harmony ) grass stains on his blue ( loyalty, trust, truth ) jeans as he held out his hand for credence to take. 

credence took the hand easily after shifting his precious floral burden, brushing his finger over the citrine band on newt’s left ring finger. “i want a yellow vase. for the yellow flowers.”

newt smiled like sunshine and tucked his nose into credence’s hair. “then it is a yellow vase we will find.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up [@niifflers](niifflers.tumblr.com)!


End file.
